The present invention relates in general to safety straps and, in particular, to watch bands or other wearable straps with a tear away safety feature.
Watches and other wearable technology are worn, for example, around a wearer's wrist, using a strap or band. Such bands typically wrap around the circumference of a person's wrist or other body part and fasten via a buckle or clasp. Such straps can also be made from many materials including, without limitation, silicone or other rubbers, leather, nylon, canvas, etc.
Wearable technology and wrist watches continue to have increased application in industrial environments, sports environments, and healthcare environments. In such settings, wearer safety is a major concern. For example, businesses and workers in an industrial setting want to be assured that if any feature of their watch or watch band (as well as other wearable bands or straps, such as belts, suspenders and other straps) is stuck in a machine or conveyor, the watch should break loose from the wrist or other body part, reducing the likelihood that the wearer would be subject to physical harm or injury.